Segundo Beso
by bunnyBUC
Summary: El primer beso puede ser muy especial e inolvidable, pero en el caso de Makoto fue el segundo. Kisumako shota R18


**Los personajes de Free no me pertenecen ni nada, lastimosamente :'C son todos putitas de Kyoto Animation y de Koji Oji-sama**

El fanfic es KisuMako shota, tengo una cuenta en Amor Yaoi así que no es plagio aunque este tiene algunas pequeñas modificaciones que todavía no le eh hecho al otro :'D. Si viniste para ver a Sousuke o a Haru tirarse a Makoto, lo siento pero este no es el lugar. Si te gusta esta pareja y el fanfic, pues muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leerlo.

* * *

 **Segundo Beso**

-Ne nee Mako-chan ¿quién fue tu primer beso?, porque lo has dado ¿verdad?- una pregunta que intenta saciar un poco ese pozo sin aparente fondo que abarca la curiosidad e inocencia de Hazuki Nagisa. Era hora del almuerzo, Makoto, Haru, Rei y Nagisa decidieron comer sus almuerzos en la azotea como ya era costumbre, disfrutando de la brisa de primavera que les ofrecía ese hermoso día. Toda calma existente se desvaneció ante la pregunta del rubio, Rei escupió el jugo que estaba bebiendo, Haruka y Makoto pararon de comer su comida, uno creando una extraña aura a su alrededor y el otro forzando una linda sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué?- Dijo el mayor solo para estar seguro de lo que había preguntado su amigo.

\- ¡¿Nagisa- kun qué clase de pregunta es esa?!- le recrimina un avergonzado Rei, aunque claro, este como la mayoría de sus quejas son ignoradas olímpicamente por el Hazuki menor.

\- Oh vamos Rei-chan ¿no te da nada de curiosidad por saber?- le dice de forma inocente el rubio al de lentes.- Vamos Mako-chan estamos entre amigos- insistió- recuerdas ¿quién te dio tu primer beso? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Cómo se sintió? o tu segundo beso ¿diste el segundo no?

-Nagisa-kun deje de molestar a Makoto-senpai- dijo Rei mientras se acomodaba los lentes- Makoto-sempai perdónelo, no tiene porque contestar…si no quiere claro- un rubor se expandió por el rostro de Rei mientras desviaba la mirada.

\- No te preocupes Rei, si tanto deseas Nagisa saber la respuesta, no veo porque no decírtela- le dijo un más calmado y sonriente Mamaorca después de meditarlo por un momento- después de todo estamos entre amigos. Y sí, si di mi primer beso.- dice muy apenado.

Todos habían dejado de darle tanta importancia a su comida para posar sus miradas en Makoto, incluso Haru había dejado su Caballa para mirar a su amigo. Makoto empezaba a cuestionarse si fue una gran idea ya que las fijas miradas de sus amigos lo ponían más nervioso, se sintió como si estuviera por dar una muy importante noticia en una conferencia de prensa o algo parecido a lo que veía en la tele.

\- Mi-i-su cara comenzó a ser cada vez más roja y ya no sabía hacia donde apartar la mirada, estaba muy nervioso así que tomó aire y lo solto- miprimerbesofueconHaru-chan-dijo lo más rápido que pudo para cubrirse el rostro con sus manos, estaba tan rojo que parecía que le saldría humo en cualquier momento. El primero en entender la frase fue Nagisa, cuyos ojitos se iluminaron y una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro

-Lo sabía, creo que me hubiera sorprendido mucho si hubieras dicho que fue otra persona que no sea Haru-chan- le contestó.- ¿Cómo fue? ¿Dónde? ¿¡Fue hace poco!?¿Alguien más lo sabe? Apuesto a que RinRin lo sabe y no me lo dijo nada-comenzó su lluvia de preguntas el rubio, empezando a sacar sus propias conclusiones.

A Rei no le salían las palabras de su boca como para calmar al menor. Si bien era una posibilidad que tenía dado que por lo que sabe sus sempais se conocen desde los pañales, igual fue algo sorprendente esa confesión para él.

-Makoto- lo llama su amigo obteniendo su atención. Los ojos se Haru brillaban y tenía un aura más feliz a su alrededor, como cuando hablaba sobre las miles de formas de cocinar Caballa. Makoto tomó aire e intento contestar todas las preguntas de su imperativo amigo.

\- Emm fue cuando aún estábamos con Rin en el club de natación de pequeños. Y no, él no lo sabe o eso creo- sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecer de nuevo al recordar ese momento- Haru y un compañero y amigo que iba con nosotros a la misma clase, Kisumi-el ceño de Haru se frunció al escuchar ese nombre- Ambos se encontraban peleando por algo que no recuerdo, yo intenté calmar las cosas entre ambos. Kisumi me tomo del brazo y me acercó a su lado, entonces Haru tomó mi otro brazo y me empujo hasta estar alado de él y a su altura y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios- su cara para entonces era un tomate viviente. Los ojos de Haru eran dos enormes y brillantes gemas después de escuchar tal confesión. Él recordaba ese día perfectamente, el idiota de Kisumi lo estaba molestando, como siempre, y aprovechando que el ojos de esmeralda no se encontraba presente, empezó a hablar de él intentando ponerlo celoso y funcionó, aunque claro que Haru jamás lo admitiría. Nunca olvidará el sabor y textura de esos suaves labios. Kisumi lo había llevado a los extremos, pero no fue tan malo, además que después de eso Kisumi no volvió a molestarlo con esas cosas.

\- Vaya Haru-chan ¿quién diría que eres un novio tan celoso incluso a esa edad?- le dice Nagisa con una pícara sonrisa, Makoto y Rei se sonrojan y Haru desvía la mirada.- Pero aún no me respondiste Mako-chan ¿qué hay de tu segundo beso?

Nuevamente todas las miradas se posaron en el nadador de espaldas- No lo recuerdo- respondió sin más.

\- Eeeh ¿cómo que no lo recuerdas?- hace un puchero con su pregunta, está a punto de comenzar un interrogatorio cuando el timbre que anunciaba el final del almuerzo suena- Salvado por la campana- suelta el pingüino- bien, no creas que esto se quedará así. Nos vemos luego Mako-chan, Haru-chan- se despide Nagisa junto con Rei, siendo respondidos por sus amigos.

-¿En serio no lo recuerdas?- le pregunta el inexpresivo de Haru, aunque sus ojos reflejan su curiosidad.

\- No, en verdad que no- le responde con una dulce sonrisa antes de que ambos entraran al salón.

Pero esto era mentira, Makoto recordaba muy bien su segundo beso con detalles y todo. Paso unos días después del beso que le dio Haru, al finalizar con las clases de baloncesto, Makoto se había quedado a ayudar a Kisumi a recoger los balones que estaban tirados por la cancha mientras que Haru se había regresado a su hogar, Makoto le había convencido de que no era necesario que se quedase a ayudarlo, costo pero logró que Haru volviese a su hogar molesto por tener que dejar solo a su amigo con el pelirosa.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

\- Enserio muchas gracias Makoto- le dice un feliz y pequeño Kisumi por quinta vez- En serio no debiste, ¿no tenías que recoger a tus hermanos?

\- Ya te eh dicho que no fue nada. Yo también eh jugado y sería injusto dejar que lo arregles todo tu solo, además hoy mis hermanos fueron buscados por mi madre y ya les eh dicho que llegaría tarde porque iba a ayudarte- le respondió con una dulce sonrisa el castaño.- Estas son las últimas- dijo tomando dos balones al mismo tiempo y dejándolos dentro de una bolsa.

-Muy bien, ayúdame a llevar esta bolsa al depósito y podremos volver a casa- respondió alegre el pelirosa mientras tomaba un extremo de la bolsa. Makoto tomó el otro extremo y con cuidado para que no se cayera nada, llevaron la gran bolsa hasta el pequeño depósito que se encontraba al fondo.

\- ¿En verdad tienes que hacer esto cada vez que vienes?- preguntó con inocencia el castaño mientras sacudía la tierra que había quedado en sus manitos por tomar la bolsa.

\- Sip, me gusta mucho el deporte y le pregunté al entrenador si me dejaba quedarme para practicar un poco más y así lo hizo. En verdad son solo unos momentos y con la condición de que limpie el lugar luego, pero valen la pena- una peculiar sonrisa se forma en el rostro del Shingino mayor, contagiando al Tachibana.- Oye Makoto ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- hablo Kisumi antes de que el pequeño susodicho abriera la puerta que se había cerrado por el viento.- Por supuesto- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Ese beso que te dio Haru fue el único?- Un rubor se apoderó por todo el rostro del joven- ¿fue tan especial?- volvió a preguntar avergonzando más al otro, su tono se volvió bastante serio y su flequillo tapo sus ojos. Aun así esto no fue notado por Makoto ya que estaba demasiado avergonzado intentando cubrir su rostro.

-D-d-de q-qué estás hablando Kisumi, por supuesto que fue el único y fue bastante especial porque fue el primero- hablo rápidamente el pequeño, su cara estaba más roja que lo normal y su mirada se desviaba a distintas partes.

-Oh enserio ¿fue especial porque fue el primero o porque te lo dio Nanase?- cuándo se acercó tanto era la pregunta sin respuesta que se hacía el castaño. Kisumi estaba muy cerca de él y parecía enojado, sin contar que el lugar no era muy grande, Makoto estaba atrapado entre la puerta cerrada del depósito en la que estaba apoyado y el pecho de Kisumi.-N-n-n-no sé qué de-ecir, Ki-sumi…estás muy cerca- respondió con voz temblorosa.

\- Acaso Haru también te pone así de nervioso, o solo pasa conmigo - volvió a preguntar el pequeño mientras posaba una de sus manos en la mejilla del otro- no es justo, Haru sabe a qué saben, yo también quiero- uno de sus dedos comenzó a acariciar la comisura de los labios y antes de que éste pueda decir algo, su boca es sellada por los labios del otro.

Se separa de sus labios rápidamente solo unos centímetros para volver a besarlo una y otra y otra vez. Al principio es algo brusco, Makoto está en shock sin saber qué hacer exactamente, reacciona cuando siente los labios del otro moverse sobre los suyos.

\- Kis...- la frase queda ahí puesto que Kisumi aprovecha que Makoto abrió la boca para meter su pequeña lengua dentro, Makoto intenta resistirse. Un extraño sonido sale de Makoto y muere en aquel beso, su cuerpo tiembla, sus piernas le fallan haciéndolo caer al suelo y rompiendo ese extraño beso.

La respiración de ambos está muy agitada, Kisumi ve desde arriba como su amigo intenta recobrar el aire. Un delgado hilo se saliva se escurre por su labio y antes de que Makoto logre reincorporarse, se encuentra atrapado nuevamente ya que Kisumi se pone a su altura y vuelve a retomar el beso, solo que esta vez Makoto deja de oponerse. Dulces gemidos salen de la boca de ambos, la lengua húmeda de Kisumi vuelve a introducirse en la boca de Makoto y esta vez es recibida la lengua del otro haciendo una lucha entre ambas. Los dedos del castaño se aferran al uniforme de Kisumi y este pone ambas manos en la puerta detrás del castaño para sostenerse mejor mientras se acerca al otro todo lo que puede.

Están tan cerca que accidentalmente Kisumi toca el miembro del otro sacándole un nuevo gemido. Esto le gusta a Kisumi pues vuelve a hacerlo recibiendo más gemidos del otro. Makoto intenta pedirle que se detenga pues le hace sentir extraño pero Kisumi guía una de las manos del castaño hasta su propio órgano.

\- No tienes de qué avergonzarte mira. Yo también estoy así- le dice de forma agitada mirando esos brillosos y lagrimosos ojos verdes.

\- E-esta d-duro- dice con inocencia mientras mueve su mano sobre el pantalón deportivo sacándole algunos gemidos- L-lo sie-ento- pide avergonzado pero no quita su mano del lugar.

\- Está bien, s-se siente raro, p-pero está bien- le dice con las mejillas rojas en susurros.

Makoto toma esto como una afirmación a que puede seguir y comienza a mover su mano sacando varios suspiros, no sabe por qué pero le gustan así que decide seguir hasta que nota como los pantalones comienzan a mojarse.

\- Kisumi te measte- expresa aterrado el menor parando sus movimientos. Kisumi se fija en sus pantalones que comienzan a mojarse entonces no tiene mejor idea que bajarlos un poco y dejar su miembro fuera en todo su esplendor, un duro, tembloroso y mojado miembro pequeño. No hace falta decir que el sonrojo de Makoto supera todo lo antes visto por el pelirosa.

\- N-no quiero manchar mis pantalones, mi mamá podría molestarse- le dice- p-pero…t-tampoco quie-ero que te d-d-detengas- le pide casi en suplica guiando nuevamente la manito del otro hasta su miembro y mirándolo fijamente.

Makoto lo mira muy sorprendido, pero su curiosidad va más allá y comienza lentamente a mover su mano por el pene del otro sacando nuevamente gemido en el otro que recuesta su cabeza en el cuello de Makoto cuyos suspiros en el cuello hacen temblar al menor.

\- M-makoto- lo nombra varias veces en tonos cada vez más agudos- s-se siente r-raro…m-mi aah..mi p-panza

La respiración de Makoto se hizo pesada, o que su amigo no sabía era que el también comenzaba a sentirse extraño así que dirige su otra mano hasta sus propios pantalones y los baja dejando salir también a su amiguito y lo junta con el de Kisumi y comienza a frotarlos a ambos. Los gemidos de ambos comienzan a ser más fuertes, incluso se acercan más si es posible y, sobre todo Kisumi, se refriega sobre su amigo para más contacto.

\- Ma-makoto aah y-ya no a-aguanto y aaah n-no se qué ess- le dice mirándolo con los ojos brillosos y entrecerrados junto con las mejillas encendidas. Makoto no está mejor que el Shingio.

El mayor de los Tachibana quiere decirle que el tampoco aguante y que piensa que va a hacer pipi pero Kisumi devora su boca y el coopera. Sonidos húmedos y gemidos pueden escucharse dentro de ese pequeño armario hasta que ambos llegan al mismo tiempo manchándose de su propia semilla.

Piensan que lo más lógico es ir a las duchas que tenía el colegio y luego cambiarse de ropa ya que está estaba manchada y pegajosa.

Así que después de calmarse intentan levantarse, salir del armario y dirigirse a las duchas pero resulto ser una tarea titánica ya que el cuerpo les temblaba bastante, aun así logran reincorporarse gracias a la ayuda del otro y llegan hasta las duchas donde se bañan juntos (Kisumi usa la excusa de no gastar agua). Es una suerte que siempre haya un cambio de ropa extra en sus casilleros gracias a su entrenador, si no hubieran tenido que usar esa ropa pegajosa.

No se vuelven a hablar hasta que están en la salida de la escuela. El cielo está oscureciendo, y no parece importarle a ninguno de los dos que siguen en sus pensamientos.

-A-adios- se despide Makoto muy avergonzado del Shingio y está dispuesto a largarse a correr.

\- A-Adios...p-puede que Haru sea el primero- dice Kisumi más calmado- pero el mío fue el segundo y más fantástico que el de él ¿verdad?- Aunque pareciese imposible, Makoto se avergonzó aún más si solo movió su cabeza de forma afirmativa antes de echarse a correr a su casa.

Pasaron unos días y todo pareció volver a la normalidad tanto entre Makoto y Haru como entre Kisumi. El beso que se habían dado no fue comentado a nadie más y quedo como un pequeño secreto que ambos compartían.

Haru fue sin dudar el primer beso de Makoto, pero el segundo se lo gano Kisumi...aunque, el tercero y cuarto también fueron ganadas por él. Makoto recuerda muy bien esos días en que se quedó hasta tarde para ayudar al mayor de los Shingio con algunas cositas del gimnasio.

 _ **FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**_

* * *

Lamento mucho los horrores que sus ojitos pudieran haber detectado y espero que les haya gustado :3

Makoto puede llegar a ser tan inocente y uke cuando quiere que simplemente hermoso.

Buc se retira, byee


End file.
